The Batman from Scratch
by newshadowsvoice
Summary: Based on the The Batman series AU what if Catwoman was more fascinated upon her first meeting with the Batman then in the series, takes place after "The Bat in the Belfry" different timeline.


Disclaimer – The Batman is owned by Warner Bros Animation and based upon the DC Comics superhero Batman and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

-------Scene Change

Chapter 1: The Bat and the Cat

* * *

The full moon illuminated the dark night and showcased the beauty of the ornate palace over looking Gotham, recently Hideto Katsu had moved to Gotham in hopes of expanding his organization into the western world and where better to start then Gotham. Under the guise of a prominent and legitimate business man Hideto Katsu had quickly established himself among Gotham's elites, now he need only wait for the right moment to strike and begin taking over the crime riddled city.

* * *

Hideto Katsu Home

From atop a parapet a figure hidden among the shadows observed as a lone security guard made his rounds of the newly constructed Katsu estate as he walked by the figure began to move with an almost predatory grace. Selina Kyle also known as Catwoman the master thief easily entered the building that housed Hideto Katsu's most valuable possessions. Taking sight of what brought her here Selina lowered the hood obscuring the lower half of her face.

"Meoh" she purred as she looked upon the jade lion figurine for as long as she could remember Selina had always had a fascination with cats their strength, their speed, their agility even their attitude drew her in and helped in her decision to mimic them when she began using the skills she acquired to become a so called "Cat Burglar" it had felt more like a compliment then an insult. Selina never felt bad when she stole it was all for a good cause and besides it wasn't as if the people she stole from where starving they could easily recoup the loses of what ever she took.

Making her way through the grid of lasers using agility most would believe impossible for a normal human she made to figurine reaching her arm through the beams in hope of retrieving the sought treasure when suddenly the alarm sounded "_Damn I screwed up … " _she watched as safety glass came up to encase the figurine _"I'll have to come back another time" _ she thought as she quickly turned to make her timely escape.

* * *

Wayne Manor

While eating his breakfast one of the few he's had an opportunity to eat at a respectable hour since donning the guise of the Batman Bruce decided to watch the morning news to add to the rare normality of the day. "Our top story one of Gotham's wealthiest recent transplants business man Hideto Katsu received a rude welcome last night Robinson sprang has the details" the television anchors voice faded as Bruce Wayne turned to his butler and closest confidante Alfred as he began speaking "The same Hideto Katsu the Batman has been observing as of late ?" he asked "The same one I've been investigation without success so far" Bruce corrected before turning back to the television and listening to the on site reporter finish his report "Katsu's extensive collection on antiques remained intact but curiously security cameras captured an image of what appears to be a costumed Catwoman" _"What?" _thought Bruce looking curiously between Alfred and the television before continuing to watch the report "joining us now is Gotham PD's Ellen Yin , detective could there be some connection between this Catwoman and the Batman" Detective turned to face the camera before answering "While there does to appear to be some similarities in appearance and methodology they have entirely different motives, however it is too early to rule out any possible links between the Cat and the Bat" Bruce turns to Alfred while frowning "This will improve my relations with the police" he comments sullenly.

* * *

Downtown Gotham

A red roadster pulls up to the valet at one of the most expensive apartment in Gotham the valet opens the car door as a stunning woman with long dark hair and blue eyes steps out, to the world this is Selina Kyle charity fund raiser but this is just a disguise crafted through the years to hide who she truly is. "Hello Fred"

She cheerfully greets the door man as she passes him "Good afternoon Ms Kyle" he replies making here pause _"That already more than half the day has passed" _she contemplates before continuing on her way to the elevator _"That much sooner before I can go out and play tonight_"she thinks as the elevators doors close. When the elevator stops at the penthouse she get out to make the way to her door. Opening the doors she makes her way into the apartment. As she made her way to the couch in the middle of her living room she begins to contemplate last nights events _"I had to go shopping to cheer myself up after last nights disappointment, how could I have messed up ? I missed it by a whisker" _ She lays down on the couch and begins to kick off her shoes _"at least my adrenalin rushed." _ looking at paper she brought in out of the corner of her eyes she sees something in the headline that catches her eye "Batman and Catwoman Connected" she reads as she looks at a photo of the Batman printed on the front page _"Hmmm he looks tall, dark and handsome" _she stands up and makes her way to her way to here closet opening the door reveals her Catwoman costume picking it up she can't help but purr " consider Selina Kyle Curious".

* * *

Roof top of Downtown Gotham

Selina hid in the shadows as she waited for him to show up she had noticed the building silent alarm system on one of her many nightly prowls across the roofs of Gotham she had tripped the alarm about four minutes ago and was hoping to meet this mysterious man known as the Batman. She watched as he suddenly appeared on the same roof top as her watching the building "_Hmmm that picture doesn't do him justice" _as she watches him _"Might as well make my entrance" _she thought.

"Hello good looking" a seductive voice calls out from behind him _"Why didn't I notice her ?" _he berates himself but on the outside he remains still and emotionless. "nice cowl it really sets off your chin" she continues. Remaining objective he formulates a response "I take it you tripped the silent alarm" she smirks at him "only way I knew how to get you to come out and play" she replies trying to get a rise out of him.

"Are you coming down or do I have to come up?" he questions _"Hmmm this man knows how to scratch me just right" _Selina thought "catch me if you can" she tells him as she takes off across the buildings roof _"Now to see if he can keep up with me"_ she moves from building to building with practiced ease after some of her best manoeuvres she looks back to see if he's managed to keep up; looking behind her reveals no sign of him _"Too bad and he was so cute to" _she turns to continue only to see him a few feet in front of her looking as calm and as cool as ever _"No ones ever come this close to catching me before and it looks like he could keep this up he really is interesting" _"You can stop playing hard to get" she hers him say in that voice she is beginning to love the sound of. "And give up the thrill of the chase" she says before diving of the edge of the building.

He follows her without hesitation they continue the ballet of Aerobatics neither giving or gaining an inch from the other while following her through a construction site she obstructs his path as metal pipes block the portal dividing them between floors he struggles trying to move the pipes obstructing the narrow passage he can see her through a gap in the pipes _"I cant lose her" _Bruce thinks from his point of view he sees her blow him a kiss "hate to cut our first date short cutie but I like to leave a man wanting more" she smirks before continuing .

She running from the construction sight _"he is amazing" _she thinks to herself she feels slightly winded _"If I hadn't caught that lucky break and lost him he would have caught me; I going to have to start training harder if I want to keep playing with him" _she hears a buzzing from behind her she turns and crouches as some kind of boomerang flies past her it suddenly stops and hovers facing her _"OK . . ." _she tries to go around it but it just moves in front of her. She suddenly hears something land behind her.

Batman stands in front of her with some kind of control in his hand looking from the hovering baterang to Batman and it suddenly all fits "Cute toy bat boa" she says and then suddenly whips the baterang out of the air "But corner a cat and get scratched" Catwoman suddenly lashes out using bother her whip and limbs to attack the imposing figure of the Batman.

"_Its amazing how good she is" _Bruce contemplates between counting blows "_He's certainly persistent that's for sure" _are Selina thoughts right before they tumble over the side of the building, by sheer luck Selina lands on top and leaps away from temporally stunned Batman _"Whoever he is he's special" _she thinks to herself as she makes her way over to him she begins to speak "another cat fact we always land on our feet … I think I take something to remember you by" she reaches and undoes his belt _"this thing may come in handy and next time maybe we'll try a more fun way of taking it off " _she thinks before chuckling to herself and making her escape.

As Bruce begins to stand and begins to gain his bearings; out of reflex he reaches for his belt . . . "No way…my utility belt" his eyes narrow in frustration he begins to make his way back to the Batmobile.

* * *

Salina's Penthouse

Selina stands in front of a mirror admiring her reflection while still in her Catwoman suit minus the mask _"well the belts not nearly as good looking on me as it is him" _she smirks to herself _"but I didn't take it for its looks I took it for the tools" _she turns and walks towards a wall pressing her gloved palm into a hidden switch reveals a room with a small workshop and computer work station; as she sits down she places the belt and remote controlled baterang on the workbench. She begins search the compartments on the belt inspecting it for anything useful or interesting _"he does seem to have some interesting toys" _as she thinks about her most recent playmate, finding the remote she saw Batman using to control the baterang last night she cant help the purr she emits _"this will come in handy while I'm on the prowl" _she taps the controls and notices no change in the baterang, she sighs to herself and notices a flashing light on the belt "Got a little security feature do you?" she asks as if speaking directly to the Bat _"well I'll just have to get around that" _are her thoughts as she begins he work of trying to bypass the belts security.

* * *

Bat Cave

Bruce still in his bat man costume with its cowl pulled back and Alfred descend from the upper levels of Wayne manor into the depths of the bat cave _"How could she have done this?" _he thinks "she wasn't supposed to be able to do that" he comments as the doors of the elevator swiftly open walking purposely towards the multi screened workstation and taking a seat while bringing up all known information on this Catwoman "The belts lock mechanism must have been damaged in the fall" he guesses aloud. "this feline fatale is certainly proving to be a sly one" the often dry butler comments "I need to track that Cat before she puts my utility belt to no good use" he replies before suddenly hearing mechanical movements behind him

* * *

Salina's Penthouse

Staring at complex circuitry below her Selina finally thinks she disabled the security feature "now let see if this is the right frequency" she says before sending out a control signal.

* * *

Bat Cave

Suddenly the bat mobile is moving on it own from one side and then another before shooting backwards and destroying several computer terminals Bruce moves quickly descending to the same level trying in vain to find some way to stop it before it causes anymore damage to the cave. "Alfred shut down the auxiliary bat wave transmitter" Bruce yells desperation clear in his voice, Alfred bends down and from the destroyed computers pulls twisted metal case "I believe this was the auxiliary transmitter Sir" Alfred replies before the bat mobile suddenly shoots forward exiting the cave. Bruce's only thoughts are _"she's bypassed the bat wave security … I have to stop it before it causes any damage" _quickly he pulls on his cowl and makes his way to a motorcycle he had been developing _"I guess its time for its first field test"._

* * *

Salina's Penthouse

"Okay so what does this do" Selina questions aloud while observing no change in the baterang _"Maybe another frequency" _she thinks "Abra Kadabra" she says before moving to the next frequency.

* * *

Streets of Gotham

The Batmobile exit's a hidden passage that puts it just outside of downtown Gotham while Bruce disguised as Batman follows in pursuit on his newly built Bat cycle, he weaves in between the debris the Batmobile is creating in its wake slowly inching closer. _"It's a miracle that no one seems to be hurt yet, I have to catch it" _he thinks as he pushes the motor cycle to go faster, through a series of short cuts he Bruce finaly pull even with the unmanned vehicle, in a move that could be considered brave or fool hearty he jumps from the bike to the Batmobile letting the claws of his gloves dig into the roof while trying to hang on, the bat mobile suddenly makes a sharp turn into an ally noticing that it comes to a dead end Bruce struggles first cutting a hole in the bullet-proof glass of the window _"come on I got stop it" _are his thoughts as he reaches through the hole for the access latch he manages to jus touch it before he drops into the drivers seat and switches to manual control before applying the brakes while the car spins towards the wall, with a jerk it comes to a stop only a few feet from the wall while Bruce gives a silent sigh of relief.

* * *

Salina's Penthouse

Deciding to trying a new frequency she makes the necessary adjustments when she suddenly hears the remote control baterang unfold and begin to hover _"yes finally" _she thinks to herself while smiling and looking at the fruits of her labour hovering before her "hmmm I can't wait to beta test … and I know just the place" she purrs to herself.

* * *

Bat Cave

Bruce pulls into the cave and notices Alfred at a work bench with a stack of bat wave receivers "Enjoy your drive sir" he asks while sounding almost amused. Bruce while getting out of the Batmobile replies "It had some twists and turns" in a voice devoid of emotion "I took the liberty of disabling all the bat wave receivers" continues Alfred "Thanks Alfred" Bruce replies sounding truly grateful unlike his normal monotone while acting as the batman "If Catwoman was some way able the trace the signals back here…"

he left off "We would have to rename it the Cat Cave" Alfred finishes for him, suddenly an alarm indicating an active bat wave receiver "I was sure I got them all" Alfred states looking to Bruce for answers "She took my remote control Baterang" Bruce states "maybe there's a way to trace the signal back to it and Catwoman" he comments before sitting down and beginning to trace the signal.

* * *

Hideto Katsu Home

Search lights scan the grounds searching for intruders preparations have been made in case Catwoman tries to break into Katsu's home again. As the lights move across the grounds a lone figure clings to the darkness swiftly moving closers to the main building and her much awaited prize, making sure her burrowed belt is in place she quickly enters the building.

Standing in front of the laser grid that bested her just days ago she cant help but smirk _"this time that cat will be coming with me" _opening up the baterang and switching on the controller she lets it hover for a moment before sending it on its way, carefully manoeuvring it through the complex array of lasers that make up the security system it finally reaches her goal, closing the baterang around the figurine is slow going but her patience has paid off as she store the figurine in her satchel before turning to make her exit "Hm that was to easy …" she says to herself before noticing the three men standing between her and escape. "The cat returns to Katsu; how poetic" comments Katsu while observing the feline inspired burglar before chuckling at his own quip. _"let see if this distracts him" _"almost a haiku I'll be sure to jote it down as soon as I get home" cat woman replies while slowly advancing on the three men _"I should be able to get by them no problem" _Katsu's expression suddenly changes from amused to serious "I must insist you stay" he says and raises his arm as if to block her exit. _"guess I going to have fight my way out of here" _"then I must insist you eat steal" she yells while throwing the baterang at Katsu. It makes it less than half the distance between them before it is hit out the air by glint of steel that imbeds itself in the floor in front of her revealing a shuriken, still shocked at interception of her attack, Selina slowly becomes aware of a number of people within the room emerging from the shadow she hears a chuckle and turns towards Katsu "A dragon has many fangs" he comments " If you inform me which family sent you to steal my lion I promise to make your comeuppance less excruciating"

"Organized Crime?" she asks puzzled "Yakuza" Katsu clarifies _"great what have I gotten myself into this time; maybe if I just give the figurine back he'll let me go" _Selina reasons "mha ha keep it" she tells trying to sound blasé while putting the figure down on the table beside her. "It is said the cats have nine lives" Katsu begins calmly "Destroy her ten times over!" he yells as his mercenaries begin to advance on her. Upon hearing his command Selina leaps back trying to distance herself from her attackers, she springs over one attacker using his own momentum to drive him into another _"This could end very badly for me" _is all she can think while jumping to a higher position in the room surveying all the attackers she cant help but voice her thoughts "there better be some truth to the nine lives thing" while continuing to doges hails of Shuriken that she narrowly avoids. Looking to the rafter "this could be my chance" she thinks as she reaches for her whip preparing to use it escape when suddenly a thrown sai nearly takes off her hand but is most effective at separating her from her only weapon. Suddenly a shadow is blocking out the moon light throughout the room and she suddenly hears that deep baritone voice " I should warn you fellas" he says as she watches as he descends like a phantom among them "corner a cat get scratched" _"the more I'm around the guy the more I'm attracted to him" _"good looking and good timing … yes" he turns to her " you have something of mine" at the comment Catwoman smiles at him with embarrassment.

"Ah she pilfered from you as well" Katsu says in amusement while watching as Catwoman hands over the yellow belt to the Batman "fine it clashed with my boots anyway" Catwoman comments absently "now stand aside so we can complete our business with her" Katsu says with growing agitation. From beneath his mask he looks into the eyes of Catwoman and sees genuine fear and pleading for his help _"I can't leave her to be butchered" _quickly making his decision the Batman turns to Katsu "The lady leaves with me" in a tone that leaves no question that it is non negotiable. Salina's cheeks burn slightly at the comment its not everyday a tall, dark and handsome man is willing to risk his life for you _"maybe there is someone thats worth my time" _she thinks to herself

"Then neither of you leaves Attack!" cries Katsu and suddenly his minion spring into action, Batman reaches into his recently recovered belt and retrieves an number of dark orbs and throwing them at the floor as the explode a dense smoke suddenly encompasses the area, stepping up to him Selina suddenly realizes how tall he really is "shall we handsome" she questions "there is no we" he replies remaining cool and collected, "that's not what they think" she points out while gesturing to the advancing attackers, thinking quickly Batman looks towards the rafters and fires his grappling gun at the beam making sure the line is secure he increases his grip on Catwoman lithe form; as the quickly ascend higher a pair of shuriken sever the line and the pair quickly right themselves before landing on the floor gracefully _"he's getting better at landing on his feet" _Selina muses. As the smoke begins to clear Selina notices the green figurine is still where she set it _"well if their going to attack us anyway might as well try for the prize" _she quickly sprints at the statue and grabs just as the table it was placed explodes from the force of a kusarigama weighted end .

Bruce is being circled by Katsu men when suddenly the first one moves in for a strike blocking and countering the moves with practiced ease _"their good but this is what all my training has been for" _out of the corner of his eye he notices Catwoman engaged in her own battle he is impressed that like him she can deal with multiple opponents but to his trained eye he notices her slowly begin to tire.

Seeing her chance for escape in the broken grappling line hanging from the rafter above her as she grabs it and begins climbing she notices that the batman seems to be having more success fighting these men then she had "guess it was just a lucky break the last time I won" are her thoughts when suddenly she feels the line below her become taut. She is suddenly falling _"no this cant be it"._

Bruce sees her falling he knows a fall from that distance could be deadly if she land wrong and despite her saying cats always land on her feet he has to save her, running as fast as he can and spring off an upturned table he manages to catch her as they tumble to the floor together. When they come to a stop he is staring into her eyes tinted orange from the lenses of her mask and she smiles at him.

Feeling helpless falling towards the ground she can only home the fall kill her when suddenly she is caught and moving with him as the land on the ground in a roll she lays beneath him and looks up in to his eyes unlike her mask he lenses don't allow other to see your eyes but she can feel his eyes staring into her own _"if we get out of this I have become better acquainted with him" _she thinks and smiles up at him

Bruce pulls her to her feet _"we have to get out of here" _he thinks to herself suddenly she is moving she leaps over his shoulder and kicks an attacker who would most likely would have stabbed him in the back if not for her tilting his head to look at her face she winks at him and begins running up the broken remains of a stone pillar leaning against the wall sensing his would be attacker this time he crouches and disarms him before following her up the pillar; he finds her at the top her fingers laced together choosing to go with her idea he steps into her laced hands and jump grabbing on a rafter keeping his legs beneath him he fells her grab onto them before swing both of them atop the wide beam.

Already Katsu men surround them on rafters turning to face opposite directions they prepare for the battle about to take place Selina feels his hand grasp hers "_well if you cant trust a man who's saved my life half a dozen times in the last five minutes who can you trust" _muses Selina as he suddenly directs her in the air the move in perfect harmony weaving between enemies never getting in one another's way as if they had been practicing together for years.

After despatching a nearly a dozen enemies they suddenly see a chance to make their escape. The Batman glances at her and taking her by the waist lifts her to the highest rafter that will lead to their freedom he barley let go before the weighted end of a kusarigama nearly knocking him to the floor over twenty feet below, while hanging from the beam Bruce looks up to see his attacker preparing to finish him with his katana _"Is this it…it cant be there's still to much work to do" _Bruce questions. Suddenly in flash of movement the enemy is falling past him and Catwoman is in his place holding out her hand to takes her hand and she smiles at him but then suddenly opens the satchel she is carrying with concern.

"Oh I think I broke it" she comments sounding upset she can feel the Batman looking over her shoulder at the remains of her trophy, reaching into the broken remains his hand brings out a some kind of disk "what a mini disk?" she questions looking at him for answers. "Pretty important I bet" the Batman comments before turning to Katsu who suddenly realises that all his minions have been defeated he turns to run but the Bat has already thrown a bola and he makes less than five feet before he is ensnared and lying on the floor helplessly.

Bruce suddenly hears sirens "Catwoman that's our que to …" but he doesn't finish when he notices that Catwoman is already gone, putting the disk on a desk near the prone form of Katsu before making his own exit.

* * *

Outside Hideto Katsu Home

Selina is lounging in a tree just outside of Katsu's estate watching as the police secure the area "too bad about the statue" a voice says from behind her, she turns and sees the Bat standing on a tree limb across from her. She smiles at him "well you win some you lose some I'm just glad you and I got to dance; we have so much in common" "less then you think" he replies while looking at the satchel "that's not what they think" she says in a sing song voice and pointing behind her at the police "besides I've been thinking of taking a break from the business for awhile maybe you and I can get to know each other a little better" she says nonchalantly amused to see the briefest moment of shock on his face before he quickly hides it.

"_She cant be serious…can she" _Bruce thinks to himself as he watches her get up to leave he clears his throat to get her attention "what you got your belt" she says turning to face him once more "most of it" he replies coolly she has the decency to look embarrassed as she reaches into her satchel and removes the controller for his gear "you sure know how to spoil a girl" she jokes before throwing it just out of his reach when he turns to speak to her again finds her already gone.

* * *

Wayne Manor

"A mini disk found at the scene revealed a chart of Japanese organized crime naming names with Katsu at the top of a Yakuza family intent on expanding into Gotham,; Detective do you have a statement ?" the report on the television asks detective Yin who is on the scene "Rest assured that Gotham PD is arresting the other Yakuza member as we speak" she says in calm diplomatic voice "So would you say that the idea of a Batman-Catwoman link was that far fetched after all?" the report questions "yes it is clear now that they worked together to take down Katsu as a vigilant team" Bruce who is sitting on his couch watching the report groans while looking away from the television "not exactly what I had in mind when I encouraged you to meet women that share your interests master Bruce but it's a start" Alfred comments absently before leaving the room. Bruce cant help but think _"I get the feeling that I'll be seeing her again shortly" _before a small smile graces his features.

* * *

Salina's Penthouse

Unknown to Bruce his feline companion from last night was watching the same report while lounging on he couch lazily _"hmm a vigilant I guess I did help expose Katsu and the benefits of teaming up with Bats are great" _she flushes as she remember the fight last night when they had fought all of Katsu's men they had fought so in sync it was amazing like it was meant to be _"I must be a hopeless romantic … then again the feel of his body it could be fun to at least try being a good girl … at least for a while_" before chuckling to herself "well I'll think about it later I have a galas fundraiser to attend hosted by Bruce Wayne in just under a week" Bruce Wayne there's another man she could've seen herself becoming familiar with before this week he was rich, handsome and supposable charming if the amount of women who flocked to his arms was any indication but now only one man would do_ "and to think I haven't even seen his face"._


End file.
